(1) Field of the Invention.
This invention relates generally to cultivator gloves for use in flower gardens and vegetable gardens and the like. More particularly, this invention relates to a cultivator glove having a series of points attached to the ends of the fingers and thumb of said glove which extends one-half inch to one and one-half inches beyond the ends of the fingers and thumb.
(2) Description of the Prior Art.
A number of devices are known to the art relating to cultivator gloves with points or two elements attached to the fingers and thumb of the glove itself. Among these are patents to Pirone (U.S. Pat. No. 2,954,832) and Ryden (U.S. Pat. No. 2,717,546). These devices, however, suffer the disadvantages of having either a tool or point element which did not extend beyong the end of the fingers and thumb of the glove, this causing excessive wear on the glove or inadequate cultivation or having a point or tool element which extends so far beyond the end of the glove as to make cultivating difficult. The device of this invention is directed to a cultivator glove having a point for cultivation or tilling the ground which extends from one-half inch to one and one-half inches beyond the fingers and thumb of the glove.